


Childern Dream

by unluckyfairy13



Series: Given the Chance [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: Talia still dreams even when the world proves how cruel it could be. She makes a choice that despite what some might think she did not take lightly.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Given the Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Childern Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you for finding this story interesting to read. Okay so this idea came to me kind of late at night and now I am posting this at 2:30 in the morning. (*-ω-)So clearly this might not have the best grammer or spelling. Might recheck after having some proper sleep.(´-εヾ )
> 
> Uhmm... if your anti-Talia this story might not be for you. ┐( -“-)┌That pretty much it. I am sleepy. Have a good read.

She looked at him in wonder, getting lost in his face. Her sweet little prince whose small belly rose and fell as he breathed in and out. His chubby little red checks and the black cow-licked hair drew her in every time . No matter how many times she saw him it would amaze her how she could possibly create something so small, so... innocent and...

Talia wishes that she could also call him pure but he wouldn’t be. At least not for long if she allowed him to stay by her side. Her Damian, barely born to this world already cursed due to the blood he cared.

She would not lie and say that she did not feel pride that she carried the Al Ghual blood. The Al Ghual ’s that over the centuries gathered power, riches and followers that carried out their orders around the world. Very few defied them, fewer lived. It was how her father led them with an iron fist.

Ra's Al Ghual who has lived on for centuries with help from the Lazarus pits learned many things. One being that cruelty could be a teacher. No matter if they were an enemy, an allie or family.

Talia both witnessed and had first hand knowledge of that fact. His cruelty, his lessons made her who she was. Some would call her evil for the things she’s done, she would call herself strong. Talia was someone who could deal with anything thrown at her. Be it assassins that would come for her life, deloiuris men who thought they could use her to their benefit.

They underestimated her, however she had strength in both body and mind. She had control over them.

But not her heart apparently. Talia to be honest thought she had crushed it long ago. That silly little dream as a child to adulthood that one day she would find someone would be brave enough to take her away from the league, from her father. From his lessons.

With time to her surprise she did find such a person, a person who dressed as a bat no less. So the world was cruel and silly. 

Bruce Wayne fought crime because he lost his parents who loved and cherished him.

She fell for a man calling himself Batman that made a childish wish to protect and make all the bad things go away from his city. Pushing himself to the limit, learning and honing skills to accomplish such a task. Even adding on to that already difficult wish, the promise to not take life. 

He would let nothing stand in his way be it the criminals of the streets, madmen that escaped asylums or secret societies.

And with how he managed to catch them or escape their traps so many times could she really be faulted for believing that he would be the one to save her from the life she was leading. He was her dark knight. Especially when Bruce gazed at her so lovingly and held her tenderly even when he knew she could break every bone in his body given the chance.

She was his and he was hers but the world was cruel and silly especially to children even adult children. Her father approved of them and that should have been her warning to leave her beloved. But she did not listen, she was in love.

They married and made each other know how much they loved one another. In that moment their love made something, someone. And when her beloved found out the joy it brought him just made her love him more. Bruce loved her and loved their child. And that was their downfall.

* * *

Batman was supposed to worry about the enemy in front of them, not her. But it didn’t matter how many times she told him she would be okay. That she could handle any problem he endangered himself recklessly for them. Her father started to call him foolish for it. That statement finally clicked something inside her.

Her beloved and her father had two different ideals on how to treat the people they love. Her beloved Bruce was protective if not overbearing now. Would he now be like this from now on.

Meanwhile her father's statement made his lessons come back to her. To face the cruelty of life and face it head on no matter how much it hurt or cried for it to end.

These two...these two...the both of them will go to war with one another for them. For her and her unborn child these two men who were important figures in her life would tear into each other.

Fight and try to break one another in an endless war. Endless because one can never die and the other could never kill. This war would be many battles that might last years and years. What would be left in the end of it all. 

If her father won she knows what kind of life awaited her little one and her if she betrayed him. The same cruel lessons. Lessons that still haunted her till this day.

Or if she chose a life with her beloved. That she had no doubt in her mind would be filled with love, care and protection. He would give his life for his family.

And there lay the issue he would no doubt sacrifice his life for them but where would that leave them- her alone. If not by her father’s hand then by any person he fought night after night. What would prevent one bad night.

If her beloved died heroically would their child try to and follow that legacy. Would she lose her child in such a way. Afterall the world was not kind no matter how many wished it was.

She did not know the heroes well and they did not know her. Would they still offer their protection to them if Batman asked them to. Would they trust her? As sad it was Talia knew Bruce still had some doubts about her. Love can’t erase everything.

Could it erase the promise Bruce made as a child. If he went to war with her father could he solely focus on that? On them? Could he leave Gotham city behind? Could he do what was needed to be done? 

No. The short and simple answer, no.

It did not matter the choice of family she sided with her little prince was dealt a crown of thrones. With these two choices Damian would have a hard life no matter what. Her child would live in the shadow of league or live in shadows of Gotham. 

However there was the third option, give her child up. It was just an idea, a tiny voice whispering that it was a choice. As the days went on and danger of conflict between her beloved and father began to creep in she started to consider it. 

She had to be cold and calculating about this. Ultimately though her heart was what led her to think what was best for the child. What would give them their best chance at life. A life a part of her would secretly want but never dreamed of having.

So Talia made the hardest choice she would ever make. And once it was done there was no going back no matter how much she would wish for it. 

She told a lie that if it was ever found it was a lie she knows no one would ever trust her or love her again.

* * *

Talia's lie broke her beloved. She could see it in his eyes some part of him just broke. And part of her desperately wanted to tell him the truth. 

Tell him the truth that their baby was strong and survived the fight against their enemy. That their child was strong like his father. She wanted to tell him so badly she began to shed tears over it. Bruce mistaken it for grief and left her to have some space. 

She guesses in a way it was grief. Grief of that dream of them being a family died.

The pain of losing that dream was at least enough for her father to have some sympathy for her. He allowed her to seclude herself for a limited amount of time to grieve what she had lost. It was what she needed.

* * *

During that time Talia cut herself open to take out her child from her womb and into an artificial one. She had to grow her child rapidly so she could come back to her father before nine month passed. To show that there was no way she could have lied about her loss, he would not be suspicious of her.

Still it made her anxious, this wasn't something she ever done. Still her stolen notes about clones from Luthor were helpful.

Talia closely monitored her child’s development making sure nothing went wrong. She watched as they grew and grew with ten fingers and ten toes. 

Finding out her child was a boy, Talia knew her beloved would not care for the gender but god how she wishes she could tell Bruce. Her boy grew then finally he was ready with the help in advance science he was ready at seven and half months.

Damian would stay with her for one week in case any complications with his health came up. Until then she would hold onto him, look at him, smell that new baby smell of his for as long as she wanted. She would be a mother to him for only one week. 

* * *

Talia would not allow herself no more than that because she knew it wasn’t fair that her beloved wasn’t even allowed one second. One week before she would break her heart.

The time was now. Her final night with him a dark green blanket laid on top of them. Damian was tucked in her arms, he gave a small yawn. Talia read to him but had noticed he had long fallen asleep, she swept his little hairs aside. 

Part of her wishing Damian would wake so she could see those baby blue eyes his father gave him one last time. 

But she shouldn’t wish for that because Damian had a journey he needed to go on. One that would have him leading a better life, a normal life. He would not be a prisoner of his own blood. Damian would be free to be whoever he wanted to be. Talia believes even Bruce would agree that was the best life Damian could have.

“Lady Talia your tea is here,” a maid came into the room with one tea cup. She looked at the women with disdain because she was the signal. The signal that it was almost time for her to give her son away.

“Very well bring in the box.” Talia ignored how the maid just stood there looking at her. Talia could cut the women down here and now but Damian began to stir. Right the reason for the maid to be here. “I will drink the tea when I have the box or I will not drink it all.”

The maid looked at her before giving a heavy sigh placing the tea next to her. “Very well Lady Talia I will bring you the box. But no more time after that, not a second more for you or him.” With that the maid left leaving Talia only a bit more time with her son. 

She had to be brave, Talia took the tea and gulped it all down, the bitter taste of the sleeping drug lingered in her throat.

Of course she knew the tea was drugged that how she asked for it to be. It was the only way she felt she could give her habi up without a fight. Sleep would soon consume her and the maid would come to take Damian away silently into the night. Away from her.

She turned to him, took in every detail of him into her mind. The smooth feel of his skin, his beautiful long lashes. She counted all chubby ten fingers and all his chubby ten toes. 

Taking in every detail. Making sure this image of him would be in her memory until the end of her days. Slowly his eyes began to open but he clearly was still coming from a heavy sleep. 

Sadly she felt her eyes begin to close. It was coming, sleep was coming but she wanted to hold out. Just a little- just a little more time. More to say goodbye. She could hear the maid’s footsteps coming closer.

Talia vision was beginning to become fuzzy. Her mind was telling her to sleep. She was losing her focus. She needed to focus. Focus on...on….something in front of..her… green. The book was green...the book...

"Never forget this," she struggled to remember her words. Those words. "You’re mine. Mine to me...No matter where you go or... wh- what they may call you, you will always be my...son."

Talia felt her head nod off. When she woke up the next morning her arms felt light. Nothing but the familiar fabric she wrapped Damian in. 

She knew why, she knew so Talia did not wish to open her eyes. Did not wish to open them and face cruel reality just yet.

Talia wanted to dream a silly dream that she held her little prince. Even as she heard her own sobs remind her that she was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. (σ･ω･)σ Hoped you enjoyed it. Don't know if I will continue this. If I do chances are I will update slowly. (´ε｀;) And it will be about various members of our beloved Batfamily finding about Damian.
> 
> That quote Talia said about the 'mine', I know chances are it's not actually from the book but ever since I heard that line in the movie I've pictured Talia saying it.
> 
> Anyway hope have a good day or night wherever you are.٩(θ‿θ)۶


End file.
